All The Pain In The World
by troyandpepythegreat
Summary: Rated for some sexal content. DxS romance with a twist of horror. Shego wants to show draken her true feelings about him but cant due to being afriad of the awnser.It's back ppl and way easy to read now plz R&R and hope ya like the new chap's ahead.
1. Proluge: the storm,feelings&plans

I Dont own kim possible or disney i only own 13th grave.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

" The deep night sky echoed in the night as the wind blew slightly and the moon shined half full in the deep dark sky with the twinkleing stars.

Inside a nearby tall building with errie glowing windows and cracked sides a raven haired,bright green eyed pale skinned woman who allways wore a green and black jumpsuit was relaxing comfortly in a blue colored lounge sofa fileing her nails in front of a huge blazed fire in a nearby fireplace.

" Mmmmm...this is nice just to relax nottoworry about anything and most importantly...not haveing to duke it out with a auburn haired teen hero known as kim possible..who allways somehow find's out about me and Dr.D's plans andthen allway's ruin's them." Thought shego who now had stoped fileing her nails and was laying her head comfortly on the sofa fixing to drift into a goodnights sleep maybe to dream about finshing off kim possible once and for all.

When out of nowhere a blue skined black headed man who wore a blue jumpsuit with a black belt and gloves only known as the nortorious Dr.Drakken...but to shego all he Dr.Drakken was, was a imbiocile who couldnt pull off a good plan for nothing the only reason shego stayed with him was becuse she kinda felt sorry for him...or maybe it was becuse he has had a hard past like her as if it was thierspeaical bond between eachother.

Anyway drakken busted through the door carrying what seemed to be blue prints for a new plan he probley came up with.

" Shego!...I have a new plan its smart...no genious...no super genious!" The mad doctor ranted as he placed down the prints on top of shegos lap with a eviel chuckle.

"I swear to you shego this plan cannot fail not even kim possible can ruin it!" Drakken said with a hint of mischivious chaos in his voice.

" Uh-huh." Shego said while sighing looking through the blue prints allready knowing this plan could be ruined in a second but shego did not want to put a damp on Drakkens plans to be honest to shego she found it quite cute when draken ranted.

But she never thought of telling him it could just make things too awkward between them even after she showed drakken her true feelings when she was controled by that emotion invention she still thought it couldn't be done..her and Drakken...she was more afriad of ruining thier relationship by showing her feelings then by being rejetced by him.

She was confused not knowning what to do she wanted to keep thinking about the subject but was awakened from her daze by Drakken yelling at her in front of her face his right eye twitching some.

" Shego were you listening to me...becuse if you weren't I'll have to start my rant over and trust me shego its a long rant!" Drakken yelled takeing control of the convo another thing she didn't like to admit was she kinda lliked it when he took control.

" Well dont make it soooo boreing and maybe just maybeI could keep my attention towards you long enough to make sense out of it!" She snaped back with furiousness in her voice makeing drakken step back some shuddering but still she liked takeing control more than letting him.

" Well shego...I guess I'll just continue this plan tomorrow when we are both calmed down some...besides we have had a pretty hard day anyways." Drakken said after he stoped shuddering by this time rain had begin to fall from the now dark and gloomly sky as he headed towards a dimly lit corridor where he and shego's room laid.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Shego looked at the dark walls of her room as she layed in her green colored bed thinking about drakken's plan could it be as great as he proclaimed?.

At that moment she wished she'd payed attention to drakken's blue prints other than daze off into her own thoughts.

She sighed as she closed her bright green eyes that seemed to glow in the darkness to try to get some sleep maybe some rest would help her think straight or even clear her mind .

As she finaly began to enter her dreamworld she was awakened by a wet presence running down her cheek feeling cool and refreshing as if it was revitealiizeing her. " Drip" another wet drop of crystal blue water hit her cheek and began to run down her right cheek and off onto her bed.

Shego quickly studied the ceiling adjusting her eyes in the darkness and then she found it a three centimeter crack in her roof was driping water probley from the rain into her room and onto herself.

" Shit...Iv'e told drakken a million times to fix that crack." Shego muttered to herself as a drop of water hit her face and rolled off the left side of her cheek shego felt that she should get up and beat the crap out of draken for this but she was too tired.

And instead got up in her green top and black pajama pants and grabed one of her pillows and wraped herself in her cover and walked out of her room and towards drakens room.

" If he won't fix my room I'll just have to invade his then." She muttered to herself tiredly as she entered his room which was surprieingly orginized and full of never before seen projects and minture models of creepy looking inventions.

And on a pale blue bed laid drakken sleeping comfortabley not haveing to get a late night shower in his bed.

" Make room blue boy." shego whispered tiredly as she placed her pillow on his bed beside him and then layed herself in the bedat his sideyawning quitely but before shego closed her eyes she thought about how ordinary it felt to lay beside him as if she been doing it for all her life.

" Bang!"A lightning bolt struck not wakeing drakken but scareing shego some..maybe she should tell drakken her feelings...maybe she thought as she placed her slender hand over drakkens chest cuddled up and closed her eyes to dream about fighting... and hurting kim...and somehow now drakken...yes soon she thought shed just let her feelings out and justlive withthe awnser no matter how much it would hurt or make her joyfull and happyfor the rest ofher life."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Hope yall liked I'll continue this one if i get a review..

" holds up donation box" Plz anyone just one!

" sucks on thumb". Really plz R&R.


	2. A new morning, and a trip to paris

Thanks for the Reviews xXxkim possiblexXx & Freida Krueger & crused20 now ive decided to continue...yep not once did i even ponder takeing this fic off fan fiction.

" Pushes a delete button under a couch with my foot" Yep not once...well enjoy.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

" The once dark and gulmy sky was now shineing brightly in the sun's bright rays.

Sunlight shined through a cracked window and gleamed against minture models of shrinkrays and fighting robots and nearby in a pale blue bed shego began to twist and turn inside a now empty bed.

" Mmmmm" Shego murmered as she slightly flickered her bright green eyes open then stood upright and streached tiredly as she steped out of bed and walked to a closet and slamed it open only to find it was full of drakken's clothes.

" Ahhh." Shego squeeled out quitely as her once pale cheeks began to turn a bright crismon red as she quickly slamed closed the colset door.

" Nooo...I forgot to get out before drakken woke up!" Shego mentally screamed at herself as she franticly tried to think of a good excuse to tell drakken why she was..so comfortly cuddled up with him snug under the cover's.

" NO!" Shego snaped herself into reality before she began to daydream.

" Just think shego you can come up with a reasonable excuse...besides drakken isn't the brightest tool in the shed." She began to relax as she told herself those words before takeing a deep breath and slowly exiting her bosses room.

" Ahhhhh...your finaly awake." Drakken said calmly from a brown leather chair while looking through blueprints as shego slowly entered the mainroom of thier lair wearing her ussal outfit.

" Did you sleep well shego?" Drakken said with a chuckle as shego sat in her lounge chair.

" Uhhh yeah i slept pretty well...ok look you see why i was in your bed well...is becuse..." Shego franticly tried to spit out a excuse but before she could drakken said it for her.

" Becuse of that leak in your ceiling..im sorry i havent been able to get around to that yet...you know takeing over the world takes time...alot of time." Drakken said sheepishly as he turned towards shego but shego just breathed out a sigh of relife that drakken didn't think it was somthing personal but deep inside she wanted him to think it was so it would be eaiser to let her feelings out to him.

It began to eat at her now as she began to think about it more and more she couldn't take it she had to let him know.

" Uhh Dr.D i have somthing to tell you..." Shego almost whispered to drakken as she began to feel her cheek's grow red once again but before she could finsh drakken rudely interrupted.

" Not now shego we have to get ready iv'e been working on my plan ever snice i got up and now iv'e completed it...and soon... KIM POSSIBLE!... will pay!" Drakken yelled through the lair startleing shego some and she could accutaly hear what sounded like a henchman falling down from being startled.

Shego then just sighed as drakken walked off towards a corridor.

"I guess ill just have to tell him another time." Shego told herself quitely.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

The sky was dimly lit with few stars scattered about as drakken and shego sitting in two seperate leather chairs were flying drakken's black and red colored jet towards paris where drakken said they had to go to carry out his plot.

" Yes in only a few momentsI will carry out my plan...hahahahaha." Drakken ranted as shego look towards him with a sorta glazed look on her face.

She had been thinking of how cute he looked as he ranted and about how she should tell him...then out of no where it hit herthe urgeto just tell him, she then took a deep silent breath as she got up from her seat and steped to draken who looked up to her as he began to stop ranting.

" Drakken..I have somthing to tell you it's eating me alive ifI dont know your anwser." She began to stutter as she tried to spit out the words.

But before she could finsh the jet jerked quickly with force and as if fate had it shego fell towards drakken and thier lips met shego thought about quickly pulling away but instead wraped her arms around him and enjoyed what she thought was heaven as they flew over the brightly lit paris shego thought that she'd just deal with whatever he would say when thier kiss had ended but she wished that, that time never came...well not at least for a while."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Well looks like i left it at a cliffhanger...and just for two reviews i will continue!...so R&R plz.

" Peppy comes on the screen with bandages on holding crutches holding up a donation box"

Peppy: Yep plz R&R all reviews go towards the foundation of hurt cats.

" peppy does puppy dog eyes"


	3. Inside the dark mind, Truth of two heart...

This chapter will get into some of the horror..but its not scary horror but like in the mind of a physco kind of horror ok. enjoy.

Yay I got my two reviews that shocked me...maybeI should make more demands?.

"I pick up a phone and dail a number"

Troy: Yes rome...yes..yes...yesssss...thats rightI want all the ice cream...

" Blinks"

Troy: Huh they hung up?

" Redails"

" Peppy come's on the screen".

Peppy: Ummm..ok?...well a speacial thanks goes to ...

xXxkim possiblexXx...&...allen is my friend...for reviewing the fic...thanks...alot...I think...plz just cut to the fic.

" Peppy blinks taping his claws together"

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

" The moonlight shined glumly in the pitch black sky over a Rusted, Chiped and dark looking factory with spiderwebs strung acrossit in several places yet faintly from the inside a weak scream can be heard from its corridors.

A smooth shineing blade made its' way across a fresh pieace of flesh as the blade made its way acrosscrismon colored blood ran out from the cut and onto a metal plated table.

" One who cannot feel pain...cannot be killed...or..hurt...don't you agree?"A cruel rasp voice whispered to a mid-teen female with long blonde hair, bright green eyes, that was mild height wearing torn cut baggy pants and a almost torn off blue top tied down by chains on a metal plated table.

The girl tried to whimper out a anwser but before she could let out even a breath a swift black gloved hand slashed her over her chest with the blade forceing the girl to cry out in pain as fresh blood ran from her wound.

" No...no...your not yet ready..you still can feel pain..I should end this for you..." The rasp voice said silently with a slight chuckle as the poor girl squinted her tear filled eyes in pain tears running down her cheek and down into nearby wounds around her neck stinging themharshly.

" Yes...I do beliveI should end your pain here...do you want me to end your pain?" The rasp voice whispered into her ear as a gloved hand ran its fingers through some of her blonde locks of hair the girl sob quitely before noding a yes.

" Ok...as you wish..I will let you free." The rasp voice said coldly as the girl sighed in relife.

" But...you promise not to tell anybody..about this place..right?"The rasp voice almost yelled at the girl as a gloved hand picked up a minture rusted hatchet off a steel table and looked towards the girl as she was noding yes to its question.

"I only wishI could belive you." Said the voice as the girl went wide eyed in fear as the hatchet plunged down into the back of her head smashing her into oblivion.

Leaveing a large trail of crismon colored blood trailing down her now motionless body and onto the metal table as footsteps could be heard exiting the building.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

The bright colors of red, light blue and green shined colorfully all over paris as drakken's jet flew over the city of love.

Within the jet shego and drakken parted thier passionte kiss from eachother and gazed into eachothers eyes.

Shego had now just felt as if all the weight she had been carrying had been lifted from her back and more importantly her heart.

Now all that was left was to hear drakken's anwser to her question..even after the kiss she still felt a little worried that he'd be confused oralso thought it was too awkward and rejected her feeings.

All she could do was hold her breath and hope.

" Well...I didn't know you felt this way." Drakken said a little sheepishly asshego closed her bright green eyes tightly waiting for the rejection.

How could she have been so stuiped and to make it worse she made a fool of herself she thought to herself quitely.

But then was surprized when she heard him speak with a somewhat confident voice

" Becuse...I felt the same way about you..I just never thought of telling youbecuse..you knowbeautiful woman like you...and a man like..." Drakken began to trail off as shego placed her soft smooth lips against his.

Shego finally felt whole again all the pain she used to feel just melted away she felt as if her heart was going to burst open with happiness shego thought as she felt drakkens hands wrap around her waist as they shared thier blissfull kiss.

" Well..ummm...do you want to carry out our plot a little later?" Drakken said nervously as he could feel slight crismon grow across his cheeks.

But all shego did was give off a slight giggle as her bright green eyes sparkled in the light drakken then gave off a warm smile and pressed a button on the wall makeing the jets auto-pilot continue for a good while.

As then he turned towards shego who now was smileing brightly shego went to drakken and wraped her arms around his neck and they shared a very passionate kiss all shego knew was that this night would be like a day in heaven for her."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Well thats it next chapter will be more of shego's and drakens relationship with more of the PG-13 showing ok... now to the closeing skit.

" Troy redails again"

Troy : Hello?...dang they hung up again!

" Peppy blinks"

Peppy: Dude just let it go rome's not going to give.

" Troy sighs"

Troy:I can dream cant I?

Peppy: WellI guessI was more in charge for this chappieI hope you enjoyed it plz R&R. one review is allI need ok. and soon 13G will be introduced well hope you liked bye...oh and all reviews go towards the hurt cat foundation.

" He holds up donation box" ...plz R&R.


	4. A dark plan forms, Ready ,set, crash

" Troy walks into the view"

Troy: Sorry for takeing so long for a update but..someone banned me from the site!..but im resonable so i dont hold a grudge.

" Takes out a shotgun"

Troy:...Yes...I dont hold grudges...JK ok.

" Peppy comes into veiw blinking."

Peppy: Rightttttttt...and im best friends with a dog.

" Troy walks off mumbleing."

Peppy: Oh and the hurt catfoundation got all the dotianations they need so for our reveiwers.

...Ava lynn...Darkangle...Dinobaby...Chocoholic...and...xXx Kim possible xXx.

Isay thank you very much and yall each get a cookie.

" Hands out cookies.".

" Troy comes back"

Troy: So now to the fic...andI really thank xxx kp xxx..your my best reviwer so in my upcoming fic I'll make soon you will star in it..if thats ok?...and dinobaby...thanks also you can also...and the fic is called " Echo's."...ty again.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

" The pitch black sky gloomed overhead a local pub with cracked sides and its once bright green paint begining to dim into a barely visable stateas its' dark brown roof cracked and wasbegining to rot in themoist chilling wet air.

" Did ya hear about it?"A groggy old man with short diming gray hair and blue eyes that looked like shocking sparks and was wearing a bartenders outfit said sadly as he shook his head slightly

" Hear about what?"A male around 20 or 21 with short black hair,green eyes that were somewhat chilling and slightly pale skin wearing a short black tee and very baggy black jeans and a lip ring through his lip said curiously

" Phst...youI swear boy the biggest thing in history could happen and you would come here and say.. " about what?"..." The bartender said sighing a bit as he shook his head.

" Well sorryI dont keep up with the news...im..busy you could say." The man said with bitterness as he grabed a cup of alcohol and quickly drank it down.

" Well the poilce found a dead body of abattered teen girl in a abandoned warehouse..poor girl didn't stand a chance." The bartender said slowly and with sadness in his voice.

" Well sorry to hear that..butI have to run." The man said almost blankly.

" Another one of your late night run's to your sister's..eh?" Said the bartender with a chuckle.

" Yep another run..so beforeI go lets just say hose this bad boy down." The man said with a evil grin as the bartender poured him his drink.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

The dark lit moon gleamed into a half-open window of a rundown apartment with busted sides, cracked windows and trash thrown everywhere around it and past the window was a dark and chilling room with red paint splatered on the wall, trash of many kinds on the floor and rodents climbing and scurrying around on shelf's.

And in a cornner the man was looking through various pictures of women he had collected.

" Must find...her...time is running out...need someone..who can withstand pain." The man said with a shiver in his voice as he threw pictures to his right as he passed through them.

He knew he must find the woman that was just like him...that could with stand the pain of the world...and of the people that inhabited it mocking him pushing him over the edge..he knew his soulmate was out there he just had to find her.

He thought the last girl he picked up was the one but she wasn't she didn't come close to being able to withstand the pain...but he fixed that...if they don't pass his test...he will just fix it...and make sure they don't have a chance to tell about him...he laughed to himself as he thought.

Then he saw it a picture of a woman with long raven hair and sparkleing green eyes in a picture of a newspaper about a teen hero saveing the day he shivered..then licked his lips she was the one..he could feel it...but even though he felt it he had to make sure...he had to test her...yes test her he thought as he put the picture in his pocket and headed out the door right after he picked up a black bottomed three inch knife with aen-graveing of a name in the blade the name whichread .." 13th grave".

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Draken took a deep breath feeling somewhat confused and dazed just a little as he slowly steped into a vacent room that he had found so he and shego could talk...or maybe even more.

Inside the room itwas dimily lit with pale green wall's and a blue carpeted floor and on a red sheeted bed was shego kneeling on her knees smileing sweetly as her long raven colored hair fell down her back elegently.

At this drakken was a confused this was a new side of shego he had never seen before..she was happy drakken thought and he loved it that she was so happy and not withdrawn or allways mad like in thepast.

At that moment drakken sat on the bed beside shego and smiled the best he could as he stared into her bright green sparkleing eyes that glowed beautifully.

" Thought you weren't comeing for a minute there." Shego said jokeingly as she giggled slightly.

" Oh you shouldn't worryI would've not missed this for anything." Drakken said confendently as he slowly took shego's slender hand in his massueing it gently and slowly as shego looked into his eyes her eyes sparkleing as she smiled gently.

" I love you." Shego said gently as drakken ran his spare hand down her cheek smoothly before puting his hands around her hips and pulling her closethen kissed her gently on the forehead.

" I love you too." He replied happily as shego smiled then placed her smooth soft lips on his and kissed him passionetly as they both leaned backwards on the bed letting shego lay downward on the bed as they kissed.

" Are you sure you want to..or if you wan..." Drakken was cut off by shego as she placed her slender finger on his lip's.

" You talk to much." Shego said as she giggled and that drakken found as a sign from her and they placed thier lips together again this time shego sliped her tounge in his mouth massueing his tounge with hers slowly as they kissed then they parted there kiss and drakken kissed around and down her neck slightly makeing shego moan softly.

Then shego wraped her arms around drakken's neck and pulled into another kiss then parting againas drakken moved some of her raven hair out of her eyes those beautifull eyes he thought

Then he kissed her passiontely again before slowly moveing his hand off of her hips and slowly undid her green and black blouse removeing itbefore he kissed down around her cleveage some as shego looked up to him smileing happily.

Then as drakken undid her bra as he reached in for another kiss...to shego this was the happiest time of her life the feeling was incrediable and overwelming she for once was happy...she was in love and loved it being with him it was somthing she would never want to give up never she thought as drakken kissed her massueing her breast gently then he slowly removed his shirt.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Inside the cock pit of the jet everything was silent and calm only a few words of pleasure and slight giggleing could be heard.

As dim light shined in the windows nothing seemed it could go wrong...except that the auto-drive had shorted out turning it off singaling only a matter of time before the jet would begen to fly downward's into the low obiss."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Peppy: Hoped you liked dinobaby we tried to make as much pg-13 as we could dont want to get banded for if we go to far.

" Troy nods beside him"

Troy: Plz review just two reviews and we'll continue..plz and you get a free pizza...oooooooo...pizza..ooooooo.

Peppy: Plz review and next chapie will have more plot and action a fight scene and a main char death. R&R plz.


	5. Thank You, Note

Hello all this is just a note saying All the pain in the world will be back in progress starting this monday. To all who reviewed good and bad I thank you for all the support and hope I can keep all the good Chap's comeing.

Sincerly, Townlife a.k.a TroyandPeppytheGreat.


End file.
